


Broken Trust

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [43]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 43 - "I never meant to hurt you."
Relationships: Chirithy & Player Character (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 20





	Broken Trust

"It's not fine! I can't even trust my own memories, and if that's the case... What can I trust? Definitely not you, not after this," you say, even though in general you don't say much.

But some things need to be said, and you can't believe this is one of them.

"I never meant to hurt you," Chirithy says, and you almost believe it.

But no matter the excuses, no matter that they all thought it was for the best, they messed with your memories. Broke your trust.

And right now, you can't bring yourself to trust them at all.


End file.
